


Secrets

by creative_rebellion



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crime stuff, Established Relationship, F/M, I don't know anything about police work, Mentions of Violence, first time posting so sorry, secrets secrets are no fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_rebellion/pseuds/creative_rebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Santiago has a secret, and Jake wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in one afternoon after the idea came to me. Sorry if/that it feels rushed.
> 
> Also this is probably not canon-compliant, since I only just started season three. Also I only started watching B99 like two weeks ago and this has taken over my life. I can't remember the last time I rooted for a heterosexual couple so hard.
> 
> There will probably be another companion fic to this, from Amy's perspective mostly.
> 
> Sorry if you feel that it's OOC. Also sorry that I know absolutely nothing about police work, so don't hate that I just kinda skim things over. Just suspend your disbelief here, alright?

Amy Santiago is hiding something.

It’s not like she really keeps many secrets from him (or him from her, honestly). And even though they’d only been dating for like two months (two months, nineteen days, and three hours, actually) (not that he was counting), they’d worked together for eight years and he knew her tells.

Though, it’s not like she was being subtle.

Amy shouts “NO,” at Terry, and then lets out a forced, high pitched laugh. “Funny,” she says still too loudly, before turning away abruptly and walking back to her desk with her head down.

Jake tilts his head, watching from the break room. “Interesting,” he whispers to himself, before turning around to look at Charles and Rosa. “Who wants to win a prize?” he says to them both.

Charles perks up immediately, “What’s the game?” he asks, at the same time that Rosa asks “What’s the prize?”

“The game,” Jake pauses while walking closer to them, “is called Figure Out Why Amy is Being Weird aka Detective the Detective aka Why is Amy Awkward. The prize is satisfaction.”

“I’m out,” Rosa says, walking to the door.

“And maybe money?” Jake adds. Rosa stops walking. “Excellent,” he grins. “Amy’s been acting weird since she left for the doctor’s yesterday, and now I’m pretty sure she’s hiding something. But what?”

“You think Amy’s hiding something from you?” Charles is all kinds of worried now, staring into Jake’s face with alarm. “But you love each other. You don’t keep secrets.”

“Maybe she’s pregnant,” Rosa offers.

Jake shakes his head, “She definitely would’ve told me. No.” He snaps his fingers, “What if she’s been living a lie this entire time, and isn’t really Amy Santiago at all, and has been undercover for the mob gathering intel? Oh, even better! What if she’s going undercover to get intel. on the mob?!”

“Brilliant!” Charles says brightly. “But… why wouldn’t she tell us that?”

And at that moment, Amy shrieks “NO REASON,” at Captain Holt. Holt purses his lips before continuing into his office. Amy drops her head onto her desk.

Jake watches. “We have to figure this out.”

\---

By the evening, they still have no answers but have witnessed no less than four separate Weird Events by Amy (including one where Charles asked, “Amy, my hand to hand combat skills are getting rusty, do you want to spar sometime?” and Amy responded, “uhhh HUNGRY APPOINTMENT SORRY” before returning to her desk and eating her entire lunch, despite the fact that it was 10:30am).

Jake watched all of it in silence, plans forming for when they were alone together in his (or her) apartment later that night.

“Hey, Amy, Jake,” Terry approaches them at the end of the shift, “wanna come to the bar with the crew tonight? Terry has a few hours free tonight, because Sharon is visiting her mom with the kids.”

“Yeah, that seems great,” Jake nods.

“Okay, that would be fi –NOPE sorry, HAVE TO NOT GO,” Amy says, suddenly standing. “I have PLANS tonight already, sorry,” she says, quickly picking up her coat and packing her bag while speaking too loudly to be comfortable.

“Ames, you don’t have plans, it’s Thursday –” Jake starts.

“NOPE,” she shouts, rushing out of the bullpen.

Jake stands, hovering next to Terry and watching her leave.

“She didn’t even say goodbye to me,” Jake says.

Terry is squinting, “What the hell?”

\---

Amy refuses to let Jake come over that night, insisting that she is having a “Girls Night” with her non-work friend. Jake refuses to invade her privacy, which is why he sends Charles to scope out her apartment building after she stops texting him.

“She’s definitely there,” Charles is saying over the phone, “her lights are on.”

“Why is she avoiding everyone?” Jake asks hypothetically, “and why is she lying to me?!”

“Well maybe she just forgot to shut her lights off? Or maybe she and her friend are at her place tonight?” Charles offers, clearly trying to console his best friend.

“I need to talk to her, but not, like, confront her because then she might spook. Whatever she’s hiding, I’m guessing she’s in the planning stages of the reveal, since she hasn’t told anyone yet. She’s probably there writing out an outline or something, Santiago Style,” Jake mutters, mostly to himself.

“Well,” Charles begins, “at least you could try to talk to her at work tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Jake is nodding even though Charles can’t see him at all. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Do you want me to stay here for a while, see if I can find out anything else?”

“Nah, man, just go home. I’ll try to figure this out tonight.”

“Let me know if you need anything, Jakey.”

“Will do, Charles. Will do.”

He does not figure out anything, and has literally no plan for the next morning when he walks into the bullpen. Charles is already there, and Amy’s bags are at her desk as well, though she is nowhere to be seen.

“Have you talked to Amy?” he asks Charles after putting his bag down.

Charles shrugs, “Well, I did ask her if she wanted some of my blood pudding at lunch and she threw up into a nearby trashcan.”

“That’s disgusting,” Jake grimaces.

“Yeah I’ve never seen her throw up before-”

“I definitely meant the blood pudding part,” Jake interrupts and Charles nods. Jake sighs, “Where is she now?”

“She’s in with Captain Holt –he called her into his office as soon as he got here this morning.”

Jake rubs his face and retreats to his desk, wondering what is going on with Amy and how to talk to her about it.

He doesn’t get the chance.

When Amy emerges, Holt is beside her and talks to the entire squad.

“We have been contacted by the FBI to help them with a sting tonight. Detective Santiago has agreed to go into their club in order to locate the accounting books of a crime syndicate under a Mr. Tony DiLorenzo. The rest of us will be backup, and hopefully, we will have this all done as soon as possible. Assignments will be given at the briefing in ten minutes.” Holt nods, then, and returns to his office.

Amy sits at her desk and the crew gathers around to congratulate her, blocking Jake from talking to her at all.

\---

Within a few hours, Amy is rushed off to the FBI, and the squad of the Nine Nine are hooked up to various wires and earpieces, and surround the location of the restaurant/club where shady happenings are occurring.

(“It’s not shady happenings, Jake,” Terry corrects. “It’s murder and money laundering, if we can find evidence.”)

Amy is in there, along with three other FBI agents, who all need to scout out any number of rooms to find the accounting books, and Jake feels like his heart is being squeezed out of his chest.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Charles tells him an hour after Amy (and the other agents) disappears inside the building. “She’s done this before.”

“I know,” Jake shrugs off Charles’ words, and wishes he could do the same with the heavy feeling in his stomach.

Two hours later, everything goes wrong.

Jake is shouting, “WHAT HAPPENED?!” as an FBI person is trying to explain, “We’ve lost contact with Detective Santiago –”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN,” and Charles is holding Jake back. Even Rosa has a hand on Jake’s arm in restraint.

“We are monitoring the situation. From our communications, it seems like Detective Santiago was found while inside a restricted room –”

Jake does not hear the rest of the statement, because he is yelling and screaming and Terry is hauling him outside of the room, saying things like “You need to calm down, Jake,” and “You’re too close to this, Jake,” and “We’re gonna get her back,” and Jake only feels like throwing up.

It takes another two hours before he can return to the briefing room with everyone else, waiting for The Plan.

“Four cars have arrived at the restaurant, all driven by people with connections to the syndicate,” FBI man is saying. “We believe that Detective Santiago will be transported into one of these cars and taken to a secondary location. We will need teams on all of them.”

Jake is forced to stay behind with the communications team. Holt stays with him.

He paces while he waits.

It isn’t long before one of the wires starts spouting out static.

“That’s Santiago’s wire,” someone says. “But she’s been taken –that wire’s been silent for –”

Jake is immediately standing over the speaker.

_“I’m sure you know what happens now, Detective,”_ a smooth, deep voice curls out of the machine.

_“My team will find you,”_ it’s Amy’s voice, and Jake can feel his throat close up. Holt’s hand is on his shoulder. She sounds shaken and a little hoarse, but it’s definitely her voice.

_“No, they won’t,”_ the first voice continues. _“But they will listen.”_

“He’s recording this on purpose,” Jake says, “That sadistic little –”

“Jake,” Holt warns, squeezing his shoulder hard before he starts swearing.

_“We are going to make your death very painful, Detective.”_

And Jake wants Amy to fight, he wants to kill these people for her (in a completely justifiable shootout, not cold blood murder, but…) he just wants Amy to be safe and in his arms again and he should be in the field not stuck in this stupid room with this stupid speaker and stupid people who don’t realize how _important_ Amy is.

_“Please,”_ he hears, so quietly he thinks he missed it.

_“Please don’t,”_ it comes again.

_“Detective,”_ there’s humor in the man’s voice, _“so polit –”_

_“Please,”_ her voice breaks, _“I’m pregnant. Please don’t.”_

There is silence and Jake can feel the stares on him. But he knows she’s not –that she’s just trying to make this man not kill her. She’s trying to talk her way out of this, trying to see if he has any compassion at all.

He is hearing other speakers going off –the FBI instructing the teams to surround the buildings they were assigned to, but Jake cannot stop staring at this one speaker.

He hears shifting then, movement of some sort through the speaker, and then, _“How many weeks?”_

_“Six,”_ she chokes out, and Jake thinks she might be crying.

_“My niece is pregnant. It’s a boy,”_ the man offers, sounding contemplative. _“Of course, you probably know that already, since you’ve been tracking me.”_

_“No, I didn’t –”_

_“It really doesn’t matter, Detective. We are still going to have to kill you –”_

And then everything is chaos as all of the teams move at the same time, and Jake hears gunshots from the speakers. He whirls around, looking at all of the monitors and watching each of the teams move through buildings, and he’s hoping –praying –that one of them will find Amy and will find her _alive_ and he’s holding his breath and waiting –

There.

There she is, in one of the frames, and the man has a knife at her throat and all Jake can manage is to shout, “WHERE” because he needs to be there _now_.

Captain Holt drives him after DiLorenzo and his people are arrested.

She is surrounded by the team when they arrive, and she is in the back of an ambulance. He cannot help but touch her, scanning her for more injuries than a black eye and split lip, feeling her arms and shoulders and landing on her stomach before she hugs him close to her.

“You’re okay,” he tells her. “You were so good, Ames; you were so great in there. Way to freak him out and get in his head, I know you were just saying things because you were scared,” he is rambling as he runs his hands through her hair. The rest of the team is gone by now, giving them some privacy. “You were amazing and you’re okay.”

She pulls back, “Jake, how much did you hear?”

“Everything,” he says, eyes still scanning her face. She looks worn out. “I heard everything.”

She breathes in, eyes becoming sad. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“Find out?” He repeats, “Find out wha –” and he realizes that his hands are still on her stomach, and she is holding them there. “But you’re not –you were,”

“Everything was true, Jake,” she says as the paramedics are surrounding them, forcing her to join them in the ambulance so they can take her to the hospital and Jake is left alone with his hand still stretched out in front of him, letting reality sink in.

He is allowed to see her in the hospital later that night.

“I, uh… I brought you flowers,” he begins lamely, not knowing what to do with his hands when he puts the bouquet down on a table.

She smiles at him, soft and still tired, and he smiles back. “So you’re… you weren’t, uh…”

She closes her eyes and leans back, “I’m six weeks, Jake. I found out on Wednesday.”

He hears the breath _whoosh_ out of him. “You should’ve _told_ me,” he says softly.

“I was… I couldn’t… Jake, I wanted to but I didn’t know how, and I was so scared,” she says, still not looking at him. “I’m so sorry,” she says, “I didn’t want it to happen like this, I had an _outline_ –”

And Jake smiles and then he is laughing, staring at her in amazement and awe. “You are so consistent,” he tells her. He takes her hand as she smiles at him.

“Do you…” he breathes in and just _goes for it_. “Doyouwanttokeepit?”

“Yes,” she breathes. “I want to keep you, too,” she adds, her hand coming up to his cheek and he leans into her touch selfishly.

“I love you,” he says, only realizing afterwards that this is the first time he told her.

“I love you too,” she smiles.

They are silent together for a long time.

And then Jake grins, “Can we name him Jake Jr.?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review? Let me know what you think? (I feel really weird and awkward about this but I just love these two so much???)


End file.
